Hereford United Past Opponents
Below is a list of all the oppenents that faced Hereford United during there lifetime: Abercynon Athletic Abergavenny Thursdays Aberystwyth Town Accrington Stanley Accrington Stanley (original) AFC Bournemouth AFC Hornchurch AFC Telford United AFC Totton AFC Wimbledon Aldershot Aldershot Town Alfreton Town Altrincham Ammanford Town Andover Arlesey Town Arsenal Ashford Town (Kent) Aston Villa Atherstone Town Atherstone United Aylesbury United Badsey Rangers Banbury United Bangor City Barnet Barnsley Barrow Barry Town Barton Rovers Bath City Bedford Town Bedworth United Berriew Bethesda Athletic Bexley United Bexleyheath & Welling Billericay Town Bilston United Birmingham City Birmingham Trams Blackburn Rovers Blackpool Bloxwich Strollers Bognor Regis Town Boldmere St Michaels Bolton Wanderers Borough United Boston United Bournville Athletic Bradford City Braintree Town Brentford Brentwood Town Bridgwater Town Brierley Hill Alliance Brighton & Hove Albion Bristol City Bristol Rovers Bristol Rovers Reserves Bromsgrove Rovers Bromyard Town Brush Sports BSC Shotton Bulith Wells Burgess Hill Town Burnley Burton Albion Burton Town Bury Bury Town Caernarfon Town Cambridge City Cambridge United Cannock Town Canterbury City Canvey Island Cardiff City Cardiff City Reserves Cardiff College of Education Cardiff Corinthians Carlisle United Charlton Athletic Chelmsford City Chelsea Cheltenham Town Chesham United Chester Chester City Chester FC Chesterfield Chingford Town Cinderford Town Clacton Town Colchester United Colwyn Bay Connah's Quay Nomads Corby Town Coventry City Cradley Heath Crawley Town Crewe Alex Crystal Palace Cwmbran Town Dagenham & Redbridge Darlaston Darlington Dartford Deal Town Doncaster Rovers Dover Dover Athletic Dudley Bean Dudley Town Dulwich Hamlet Eastleigh Eastwood Town Ebbsfleet United Ellistown & Ibstock United Enfield Evesham Town Evesham United Exeter City Exeter City Reserves Farnborough Town FC Halifax Town FC United of Manchester Flint Town United Foleshill Great Heath Folkestone Folkestone Town Forest Green Rovers Fulham Gainsborough Trinity Gateshead Gillingham Gloucester City Gravesend & Northfleet Grays Athletic Greenfield United Gresley Rovers Grimsby Town Guildford City Halesowen Town Halifax Town Hampton & Richmond Boro Harrow Borough Hartlepool Hartlepool United Hastings United Haverfordwest County Hayes Headington United Heanor Town Hednesford Town Hillingdon Borough Hinckley Athletic Hitchin Town Hucknall Town Huddersfield Town Hull City Hyde Hyde United Hythe Town Ipswich Town Ipswich Town Reserves Kettering Town Kidderminster Harriers King's Lynn Kingstonian Kington Town Knighton Town Leamington Town Ledbury Town Leeds United Leek Town Leicester City Leigh RMI Leyton Leyton Orient Leytonstone Lichfield City Lincoln City Llandrindod Wells Llanelly Llanidloes Town Llay Welfare Lockheed Leamington Lovell's Athletic Luton Town Macclesfield Town Machynlleth Maesteg Park Maidstone United Manchester City Manchester United Mangotsfield United Mansfield Town Margate Merthyr Tydfil Middlesbrough Millwall Millwall Reserves Milton Keynes Dons Moor Green Morecambe Mostyn Newcastle United Newport County Newport County (original) Newport Isle of Wight Newtown Northampton Town Northwich Victoria Nottingham Forest Notts County Nuneaton Borough Nuneaton Town Nuneaton Town (original) Nuneaton Town Reserves Oakengates Town Oldham Athletic Orient Oswestry Town Oxford City Oxford United Pegasus Juniors Pembroke Boro Peterborough United Plymouth Argyle Poole Town Port Vale Port Vale Reserves Porthmadog Portsmouth Preston North End Queens Park Rangers Radcliffe Borough Ramsgate Athletic Reading Redditch Redditch United Revo Sports Rhos Aelwed Rhyl Rhyl Athletic Rochdale Romford Rotherham United Rugby Town Rugby Town (original) Rushden & Diamonds Salisbury City Sankey of Wellington Scarborough Scunthorpe & Lindsay United Scunthorpe United Sheffield United Sheffield Wednesday Shrewsbury Town Shrewsbury Town Reserves Sittingbourne Slough Town Southampton Southend United Southport Stafford Rangers Stalybridge Celtic Stevenage Stevenage Borough Stevenage Town Stockport County Stoke City Stourbridge Sunbeam Motors Sutton United Swansea City Swansea Town Swindon Town Swindon Town Reserves Tamworth Tamworth Castle Telford United Thynnes Athletic Tonbridge Torquay United Torquay United Reserves Tottenham Hotspur Towyn Tranmere Rovers Trowbridge Town Tunbridge Wells Vono Sports Walsall Walsall LMS Walsall Reserves Walsall Wood Walton & Hersham Watford Wealdstone Wednesbury Old Athletic Welling United Wellington F.C Wellington St Georges Wellington Town West Bromwich Albion West Bromwich Albion "A" West Ham United Westfields Weymouth Wigan Athletic Willenhall Wimbledon Wisbech Town Woking Wolseley Athletic Wolverhampton Wanderers Worcester City Workington Wrexham Wrexham Reserves Wycombe Wanderers Yeovil & Petters United Yeovil Town York City